


Geoff will never forget the day a new crew arrived in Los Santos

by bitchgar (Werebr0kenppl)



Category: Cow Chop, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fake Chop, aleks almost falls out of the helicopter, fake ah is left baffled, fake chops arrival in los santos, then james almost falls out laughing at aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/bitchgar
Summary: And just as soon as they'd come, they were gone. Geoff and everyone around him were just staring out the window silently for a while. Michael was the first to break the silence."Do we know them?"Geoff looked at Michael and then back out the window. "No, but I have a feeling we're about to."





	Geoff will never forget the day a new crew arrived in Los Santos

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post by therearenofriendshipsinuno on tumblr a long time ago, and I've just had it in the notes of my phone for months lol. 
> 
> Part one of fake chop au, I have a whole list of dumb shit that'd happen in this au on my phone too so def gonna be more!
> 
> Nothing shippy in this, but there might be in another part!

Geoff will never forget the day a new crew arrived in Los Santos.

It was a Tuesday and he had the rest of his crew gathered at his apartment, as they were planning their next heist to rob a jewelry store in a few days. He was in the middle of explaining their getaway, when they heard a chopper pull up in front of the window. They all watched as the pilot got as close to the window as possible without breaking the chopper, as the guy in the passenger seat opened the door and was leaning out with a sharpie in hand. No one knew what to say as they watched what happened on the other side of the glass; the man with the sharpie had started to draw a dick, pubes and jizz trail included.

After he finished he used both hands to flip them all off, as the pilot began to move away. They watched as the blond man almost fell out when they moved, clearly not ready for it yet, but made a quick recovery and closed the door. A darker haired man with a streak of blond sitting on the side with his legs hanging off started laughing so hard at the blondes near mishap that he almost fell out himself, but also made a quick recovery to save it.

And just as soon as they'd come, they were gone. Geoff and everyone around him were just staring out the window silently for a while. Michael was the first to break the silence.

"Do we know them?"

Geoff looked at Michael and then back out the window. "No, but I have a feeling we're about to."

* * *

  
It's not unheard of for people not in the city to have a knowledge who Geoff Ramsey is; founder and kingpin for the Fake AH Crew. So when James and everyone else were headed in for a fresh start for their new crew in Los Santos, he figured they should swing by Geoff's apartment, just to see if any of them were there. They were just going to fly by it, but as they were approaching it Aleks got an idea.

"Hey Brett, how close d'you think you can get to the window without killing the chopper?" He asked while digging in the glovebox for something.

"Pretty close, why?" The pilot replied, looking briefly and questioningly at Aleks.

"I got an idea," was all he said back, as he found what he was looking for; a sharpie apparently.

When they decided to do this, they weren't expecting anyone besides Geoff himself to be in there. But as they got closer James was looking through the scope on his sniper and saw that the entire crew was gathered there; they must have been planning something because they were all there, Geoff standing with his back to the window and everyone else sitting on couches in front

"Oh shit," James said as he lowered the rifle. "We might have a problem."

"Like how big of a problem are we talking about?" Brett asked, concerned, but continued to maneuver them closer. "Like, everyone is there and aiming rocket launchers at us kind of problem? Or like the windows are being cleaned today so we can't see in kind of problem?"

"Well, I think they're planning a heist or some shit, cause they're all on couches and Geoff is facing them directly in front of the windows," James says the last part with a look towards Aleks.

That didn't deter Aleks though, he just sat there with a smug ass grin on his face and waited till Brett was in position in front of the window. He threw open his door, and carefully moved himself so he could reach the window but still kept a hold on the chopper. He proceeded to draw a pretty spectacular looking dick, a splurt of jizz coming out the tip and some nasty looking pubes on the balls.

As he's doing this, James is watching the members of the fake ah take in what is happening; he sees everyone facing the window shift their attention from Geoffs words to them, watches Geoff himself slowly turn around when he realizes he no longer has their attention, watches the one with a pony tail and a face mask cock his gun.

"Uhh Aleks... I hope you're done, the one scary dude just cocked his gun, we need to leave _now_ ," James said.

Thankfully he was done, thowing the sharpie to his feet and turning to use both hands to flip everyone inside off. Only Brett takes that second to pull away, and he's caught off guard and almost falls out of the fucking chopper.

He manages to save himself from a great fall, but James is in tears laughing and almost falls out himself. Brett just rolls his eyes at the both of them.

"Can you guys, like, try not to die five minutes before we get to where we're supposed to meet Joe and Trevor with all our shit?" He says with a strict tone, but there's no real heat behind it because he's smiling.

"Yes _mom_ ," James says, suddenly glad he wasn't sitting up front.

"That's it, when we land you're grounded," Brett says back, playing along.

If this was how their first five minutes in this new city went, James was excited about what other shenanigans they'd get up to.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hmu on Tumblr for the post that started it or to send me prompts, @pyro-aleks!!


End file.
